


Ficlets IV

by PlatonicRabbit



Series: Ficlets and Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Changelings, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is secretly a softie, Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, More prompts welcome, Temporary child death, cancer mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets and Tumblr prompts from June 2016 and onwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I guess I just wanted to surprise you?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Sabriel and 31?

Sam did not scream.

He didn’t.

He did, however, pull his gun on the moose.

The giant, inflatable balloon moose that had appeared and inflated itself, without warning, in the bunker’s library.

Accompanied by loud… moose noises, Sam assumed.

Sam considered his options.

The moose floated closer to him.

Sam aimed his gun at it.

‘Wait, wait, Sam, don’t shoot Antler-Sam!’ a panicked, disembodied voice yelled.

Sam was utterly unsurprised when Gabriel appeared in the same manner as the moose had.  
Well, not quite the same. He didn’t appear deflated and then blow himself back up. Thankfully.

Gabriel held his hands up in front of the moose. ‘Truce?’ he pleaded with a weak grin.

Sam put his gun away, giving Gabriel a look that he could only hope conveyed the depth of his disgruntlement. ‘Put your… balloon animal away,’ he demanded flatly.

Gabriel pouted, but snapped his fingers obligingly. The moose began to expel air in the most obnoxious manner imaginable. It kept going. For a long time.  
Eventually it was fully deflated and Gabriel folded it up and put it in his pocket.

The archangel shrugged at him. ‘I guess I just wanted to surprise you?’ he said, not terribly convincingly. ‘I was proud of the design. It glows in the dark, you know.’

Sam rolled his eyes. ‘Congratulations on being alive. Did you need something? We weren’t really on speaking terms before.’

Gabriel shrugged. ‘I was bored. You guys tend to make things not boring. And I figured, you could entertain me, in exchange for valuable information you won’t be able to get anywhere else.’

Sam glared at him. ‘That has to be the most self-serving, pathetic idea you’ve ever had.’ he told Gabriel. ‘… What information?’

The angel grinned. ‘I promise I can be far, far more self-serving than this. Soo… Do we have a deal? I get to use this place as a holiday house, play some light pranks, catch up with my dear little Casserole, and you get to play Twenty Questions.’

Sam sighed. ‘Fine. There are a few dozen guest bedrooms. Take your pick.’

Gabriel had barely opened his mouth when Sam cut him off.

‘And no, you can’t have mine.’

 

Later that night, Sam was fast asleep, for once, when something disturbed him. He pulled his gun from under his pillow before he’d even opened his eyes and registered…

‘GABRIEL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE GET THAT NIGHTMARISH FUCKING BALLOON AWAY FROM ME.’


	2. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Sabriel 36 please :)

‘I love you, Michael,’ Gabriel whispered over the link binding him to all his brothers. ‘But I can’t watch you do this anymore.’ It was the last this Gabriel said before he severed his connection to the Host.

 

‘I love you, dad.’ He’s on his knees, in a tiny little abandoned chapel with a dirt floor, in the middle of nowhere. ‘But I can’t forgive you.’

 

‘Lucifer, you’re my brother, and I love you. But you’re a great big bag of dicks.’  
Gabriel walled off his fear and his sorrow and waited for the inevitable.

 

‘I love you,’ Sam whispers to him one night, exhaling the words so quiet Gabriel almost missed them.

And he can’t help waiting for the ‘but’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send more prompts to platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com/ask


	3. What’s your problem with me right now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrsscreamgirl asked:  
> Sabriel and 27 please? :)
> 
> 27: “What’s your problem with me right now?”  
> Sorry I’m sure this was definitely not what you wanted

'Gabriel?’

The archangel just grunted and didn’t look up from the house of cards he’d been building all day.  
Empty card packets were scattered around the room, a nice change from the trail of chocolate wrappers Gabriel usually left in his wake, but concerning nevertheless.

Sam sat opposite Gabriel, taking care to keep his hands under the table and away from the delicate structure in front of him.

‘Are you feeling okay?’

‘I’m fine. Now bugger off and go back to your dumb research.’

Sam blinked. ‘I’m done. It’s a pretty standard vampire hunt. I have three possible locations for the nest and I’ve seen all the relevant witness reports. There isn’t much else I can do without leaving the bunker.’

Gabriel just grunted at him again.

Sam sighed internally and tried again. ‘So.. Dean and I will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. If you maybe wanted to pull the stick out of your ass so we can say goodbye properly?’

Gabriel’s fingers twitched as if he was going to snap and the card tower collapsed, the hundreds of cards cascading down to the table and floor in an understated flutter.  
‘Or you could go pack, and leave me alone.’

Sam took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. ‘Okay. Gabriel. I’m done with this. What’s your problem with me right now?’

The angel turned and sneered at him. ‘Oh, nothing, just the two of you running off to hunt vampires, shoving your mortality in my and Cassie’s faces, now, of all times, and I guess I finally woke up and saw how unequal this is. You’re using me. Dean’s using Castiel. Maybe my little bro is too naive to put up with it but-’

‘Okay, what the hell, Gabriel?’ Sam interrupted. ‘What the fuck have Dean and Cas got to do with you suddenly acting like you’re about to leave? And if you weren’t happy with me hunting, why didn’t you say so six months ago? Because I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to suck it’-

‘Dean had a tumour.’ Gabriel interjected.

Sam stopped, suddenly numb. ‘He what?’ Sam mentally ran through all his recent conversations with Dean, searching for any hint he may have missed that his brother was keeping things from him again.  
‘Why didn’t he tell me? Is it operable? Is he…’

Gabriel sighed. ‘He didn’t know. He doesn’t know, unless Cas is telling him right now. He just thought he had abdominal pain, and he’d lost weight for no reason, and he asked Cas to look at it. Cas healed him. But. Sam. You’re mortal. Both of you. Maybe this just wasn’t meant to’-

‘You’re breaking up with me because my brother was sick in a way Cas could fix, and it’s freaking you out?’ Sam looked seconds away from punching Gabriel.

‘I’m breaking up with you because you are going to die.’

Sam took a step forward and Gabriel took one back.

‘Gabriel,’ he started, pleadingly. ‘I’ve actually died before. We’ve been through scarier shit than this. Why is it so different now?’

‘Because all the other times, I could pretend it wasn’t natural. I could pretend nature wasn’t going to just swoop in and take you away, but now… One day. No matter what I do, you’re mortal.’

‘So you’re going to rob yourself of the time you have left with me because, what, you think it’ll hurt less if you run away again?’

That stopped Gabriel short. Enough that Sam could close the distance between them.

‘You can heal me. Every time I’m sick, or hurt, or dying, you can fix it.’

‘Temporarily.’

‘That’s all we ever have, isn’t it?’

Gabriel collapsed into Sam’s arms and they sank to the floor together, holding on desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was indelicately handled or abrupt :/
> 
> Send more prompts to platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com/ask


	4. 'How are the kids?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a changeling hunt gone wrong, Gabriel accidentally gives a damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whitebluerainbow asked:  
> Could you do a Sabriel 45? Please.

Sam hadn’t seen Gabriel in almost a fortnight when the archangel suddenly materialised next to him after a hunt. It wasn’t unusual for him to be gone for so long. The angel often left for weeks at a time, and simply lost track. Sam wondered if one day Gabriel would disappear for thirty years, and come back not realising time had passed by, like Peter Pan and Wendy.

‘How are the kids?’ Gabriel asked, gently.

Sam looked over at the four children sleeping in the Impala’s back seat. Dean had left them with Sam while he tried to find their parents and sort out which were the lucky ones and which ones had bad news coming.

There had been six more children who hadn’t made it.

Changeling nests were rare, a brand of the supernatural he and Dean had only encountered once before in all their years hunting, and Sam was glad of it. The first changeling hunt, years and years ago, when Dean had found Ben, had turned out okay, but this time… All Sam wanted to do now was go back to the motel and drink cheap whiskey until he passed out, then when he woke he could drive back to the bunker and do it again.

Gabriel had other plans.

‘Tired after their ordeal, I see,’ he said, quietly to not wake the exhausted, traumatised children in the back. ‘You think they’d like to see some magic tricks?’

‘Gabriel, could you just… not? Not today.’ Sam rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

‘Fine. Not today.’

They were silent for a long time, until Sam started the car and drove away. He couldn’t stand being within eyesight of the remains of the changeling nest any longer.

‘Where are we going?’ Gabriel asked.

‘I don’t know.’

‘Are you okay? You saved the kids. Hooray for you. Why the long face?’

Sam’s knuckles turned white where they gripped the steering wheel. ‘We didn’t. We didn’t even save half of them.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah, oh. So could you just not be you, for once?’

Gabriel looked over at Sam and sighed. ‘Alright, I can’t deal with this. You’re my Samshine, and that means you’re supposed to be all shiny. Happy. Not…. this,’ he said with a hand wave that seemed to indicate Sam’s mood in some way.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly six more kids appeared in the back seat, stacked on top of the other four.

The same six whose bodies the Winchesters had burned an hour ago. Sm stared at them, not believing his eyes. 

Somehow, despite being piled on top of each other like a stack of bricks, not a single child woke up.

Gabriel pointedly stared out the window, away from Sam. ‘They’ll wake up in the morning. That should give you enough time to deliver them all home.’

Sam glanced over at him with a smile, the shock having sunk in. ‘You big softie.’

‘I am not, Sammich. It’s just, you know, you don’t put out when you’re sad.’

Sam answered that with a snort.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

‘You resurrected six people, risking your cover, and it’s because you’re vaguely annoyed about me being sad. Not at all because you thought the kids deserved to live.’

‘…Shut up, Sam,’ Gabriel’s face was slightly pink as he turned away. ‘I will wait in your room, in the bunker. I expect you to be very grateful when you return,’ the archangel said in an imperious tone that sounded distinctly adopted.

He was gone between one blink and the next. Sam smiled at the empty space Gabriel had left behind as he reached for his phone to tell Dean the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me more prompts at platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Send more prompts to platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
